


The Sound of Your Heart

by fallenrose24



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenrose24/pseuds/fallenrose24
Summary: (Spoilers of Rare Blades) Brighid finds Mὸrag sharing a sweet teaching moment with one of her new Blades. It opens a discussion about their future.





	The Sound of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought it interesting that Mὸrag's favorite pouch item is an organ and she seems to know them quite well based on a little detail near the end of the game. I wanted to expand on that. Also, the lyrics in this piece are from the song "Scotland the Brave" - the recording I listened to was done by the Royal Scottish Tank Regiment. A Scottish military song to honor Mὸrag's accent and the lyrics honestly fit Mor Ardain so well, minus the one or two obvious substitutions I made.

It was a calm and quiet night in Mor Ardain – a brief and rare opportunity for them to return home during their mission. Well, at least it would have been a calm and quiet night, but Mὸrag had insisted that their entire fellowship stay at Hardhaigh Palace. That meant the Royal suites were filled to the brim with a diverse group of Drivers and a rather overwhelming gaggle of Blades. And Brighid’s patience quickly evaporated.

The fire Blade shut the door behind her, breathing a sigh of relief when the thick metal barrier dampened the high-pitched giggling of Electra and Praxis. While she cared greatly for a number of their companions, Brighid did find herself missing the serenity that came with being alone with her Driver. Where was she, anyway?

Her heels echoed as she made her way to the far end of the hall.

“Lady Mὸrag?” She knocked twice before opening the door.

Empty.

She raised a hand to her core crystal and let her mind go blank. A pulse vibrated through her from the floor below. The beat was calm. That was reassuring, but what would she be up to down there at this hour?

Curiosity got the better of her and Brighid found herself in the elevator. This floor was usually reserved for meetings and private functions – she typically only found Mὸrag down here when…

The Blade smiled as haunting notes filled her ears.

It had been months since she had heard that sound…

Slowly, she pushed the door to the symphony hall open. There she was. Up on the stage, toward the back, Mὸrag sat in front of a beautifully crafted steamwork organ. As Brighid stepped closer, she marveled at how fluidly her Driver’s arms and feet moved over the keys, her body swaying in time with the music she was stitching together. The song was familiar, a soothing melody that embodied the glory of the Empire… but what was unfamiliar was the figure sitting beside the Ardainian.

Ursula?

Brighid stepped on the stage and paused, watching the two with a warm smile stretched across her lips. The young Blade sat on the bench with Mὸrag, swinging her short legs back and forth as she watched talented fingers glide across the organ. Her eyes sparkled with a joy that only seemed to bubble to the surface whenever she heard a soothing melody.

It had been a surprise when Mὸrag had resonated with Ursula. The pairing seemed rather odd, though the same could be said about Electra and Kassandra… what was with Mὸrag and suddenly awakening all of these child Blades? At any rate, the two had struggled to connect. Ursula seemed far more comfortable with Rex, Nia, and Tora and usually refrained from interacting much with her Driver. It was a fact that she knew bothered Mὸrag greatly even if she would never admit it. From the looks of it now, though, it appeared the two had finally found some common ground... and it was quite wondrous to behold.

A sour note struck and the music paused.

“I’m sorry, Mὸrag.” Ursula’s whisper-like voiced echoed in the empty hall. “I tried to reach the keys with my feet, but I’m awfully short.”

The Ardainian chuckled. “That’s alright, Ursula. Why don’t you leave that to me and set your hands an octave above?”

“Like this?” The Blade’s eyes shined with excitement.

“Yes, perfect. Now just follow as I do.” Mὸrag set her gloved fingers against the keys once more. “I’ll play the same tune, but this time, you’ll be adding a higher register.”

Ursula’s fingers pressed down on a set of keys, matching her timing with Mὸrag as they steadily built a powerful duet. The gentle smile on her Driver’s face, the calm patience she exuded as she played along with a child… the scene captivated Brighid with a desire she had long suppressed. A future she had often imagined for them played out before her very eyes.

There was only one thing left to do.

Brighid took a calming breath and opened her mouth…

“Hark when the night is falling  
Hear! Hear the pipes are calling,  
Loudly and proudly calling,  
Down thro' the glen.  
There where the hills are sleeping,  
Now feel the blood a-leaping,  
High as the spirits of the old Adrainian men.  
   
Towering in gallant fame,  
Mor Ardain my mountain hame,  
High may your proud standards gloriously wave.  
Land of my high endeavor,  
Land of the shining ether,  
Land of my heart forever,  
Mor Ardain the brave.”

Mὸrag chuckled as she pulled her hands away from the keys and peered over her shoulder. “Good evening, Brighid. Your soothing voice is always a welcome accompaniment.”

The Blade smiled and moved closer, running a warm hand down her Driver’s back. “It’s been a while since we’ve indulged, hasn’t it?”

“Indeed.” Mὸrag leaned back against her and turned to the child who was still peering at the organ with awe. “Well, Ursula, what do you think? What you just heard is a military tune often played by the Titan Archelon division.”

The young Blade clapped gleefully. “It was wonderful, Mὸrag! I had no idea the Ardainian military played music like this with lyrics.”

“It can often help with morale to have upbeat tunes playing in the garrisons.” Mὸrag placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “There are many more songs I can teach you, if you’d like.”

“I think I would enjoy that very much.” Ursula swiveled on the bench and jumped to her feet. “For now, though, I think I’ll head back to the room and find Beary.”

The Ardainian Driver-Blade pair nodded to her as she waltzed by them, a happy spring noticeable in her step. She paused when she reached the stairs leading off the stage and turned back to her Driver with a wide grin on her face.

“Thank you for teaching me, Mὸrag. I do hope we can spend more time like this together.”

“I’m sure we will, Ursula.”

Mὸrag let out a contented sigh the moment the Blade was gone. It had been far too long since she had taken the time to enjoy playing her favorite instrument. Getting the chance to share that with one of her new Blades was simply an added bonus that filled her heart with warmth. Perhaps she had finally made a connection with the young girl.

“Who would have thought the Special Inquisitor would be giving music lessons to a child in the dead of night?”

Mὸrag smirked. “And who would have thought the Jewel of the Empire would know the lyrics to an old soldier’s tune?”

Brighid wrapped her warm arms around the woman’s broad shoulders from behind. “I seem to recall _you_ were the one who taught me those lyrics… back when you weren’t giving music lessons to just any Blade.”

The Ardainian laughed and smacked at her arms playfully. “Do I sense a hint of jealousy, Brighid?”

“Of a child? Who do you take me for, Lady Mὸrag?”

Brighid let out a surprised squeak as her Driver spun and pulled her down, onto her lap. Warm arms automatically wound around her neck and they leaned their foreheads against one another. For a moment, they simply paused and relished the feeling of sharing the same air. Mὸrag eventually turned them gingerly back to face the organ.

Her hands and feet pressed against the keys, letting the same melody fill the hall.

“I’ve missed watching you play.” Brighid ran a burning finger down the front of her coat. “When I sensed where you had run off to, I wasn’t expecting you to be with Ursula.”

The Ardainian nodded. “It wasn’t my plan. She actually beat me to it – I found her staring up at the organ and experimenting with a few notes. I thought it might be a nice opportunity to build our trust if I showed her how to play.”

“It seems to have worked out well.” The Blade’s heart fluttered at Mὸrag’s soft smile. “I enjoy this side of you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Beneath all of that stoicism is a gentle and nurturing heart.” Mὸrag opened her mouth to protest, but Brighid silenced her with a carefully placed finger against her lips. “It must be there if you were able to awaken Blades like Ursula and Electra, don’t you think? I’ve typically only seen you act like this with His Majesty. It’s just nice to see it come out again.”

Mὸrag pressed a kiss to Brighid’s finger before it slipped away. “I’ve thought of it, you know?”

“Having children?” Their minds were always so in tune.

“Yes.” Mὸrag stared intently at her fingers gliding over the organ. “I suppose they wouldn’t be _our_ children by blood, but family is much more than biology, is it not?”

Brighid’s heart pounded loudly in her chest. “ _Our_ children?”

Amber eyes drifted to her with a comforting warmth. “There is no one else. There never will be.”

Brighid pressed their lips together, her heart bursting. That was so _sweet_. She bit back a laugh as the organ immediately stopped and Mὸrag’s hands wrapped around her back. Her Driver could be incredibly dense when it came to matters of affection, but that usually meant she ended up doing something unimaginably grand when she did manage to be expressive. Had she seriously just said she wanted a family with her? Just like that?

The Blade pulled back and rested her head against Mὸrag’s chest. “One day, perhaps when the world is not on the verge of burning…”

The Ardainian hummed in reply. “Indeed. A time and place for everything. I suppose my young flock of Blades could act as a temporary substitute. It _is_ quite curious how many child Blades I’ve been awakening lately.”

“Blades… as a substitute for children?” Brighid furrowed her brow as she fiddled with a button on Mὸrag’s coat. “I guess they _could_ be a test of sorts of our aptitude for motherhood… though real children would come without the threat of electric shock, dramatic misfortune, and being smothered by a bear.”

Mὸrag laughed out right.

“And real children would eventually grow up… are you sure you want to mother Blades that will always remain this young and needy, Lady Mὸrag?”

That stopped the laughter.

“Good point.” Mὸrag pressed a kiss against her hair. “There’s no rush. I’m content to have only you for as long as you wish… that’s more than I deserve in a lifetime.”

Hands slipped away and the music started once more.

“Will you sing for me again, Brighid?”

“I didn’t realize you cared for this song so much.”

Mὸrag chucked. “I hardly mind what song it is… I simply enjoy the sound of your voice.”

Brighid smiled and parted her lips, letting her soothing sounds meld with the symphony beneath Mὸrag’s fingertips. 


End file.
